The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by rachelelizabeth-p
Summary: It's back.
1. Prologue

The broadcast shut off with a click, sending the television into static. I looked at my parents in surprise. "She can't be serious. I thought you said that you voted to remove it." Both of my parents looked just as confused as I was.

"We did. Paylor said that she wouldn't do this, that the vote was official. Peeta, she promised!" Mom exclaimed, her voice cracking in hysteria. Dad grabbed her hand and shushed her. My youngest brother, Cinna, was asleep in his crib upstairs. Finn, my other brother, sat frozen against the seat cushions. I started to put my arm around him, but he shrugged it off and ran outside.

"Finn!" My father yelled after him, but he didn't return. Dad shook his head. "Something isn't right here. Paylor isn't one to go back on her word. Katniss, go on upstairs to bed." She nodded and stumbled to her bedroom. Soon, her sobs echoed in the quiet house. Dad stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to call Haymitch." He sighed then turned to me. "You should head on up as well. Finn will come back eventually." I nodded. He left the room, and I slumped back against the pillows. The president's empty eyes flashed before my own.

My name is Pari Mellark, and the Hunger Games have returned.

* * *

I took off running, out of the house and down the streets of District Two. People clogged the pavement to celebrate the event of the return of their favorite pastime. I heard my father yell my name as he followed me, but I was smaller and faster. I weaved in between the people as swift as a fox. My blond hair flew around my face, a few pieces sticking in the tears on my cheeks. My chest eventually felt like it was about to burst so I slowed to a stop. Sobs ripped through my chest as I doubled over to breathe. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to find my father gasping just as bad as I was. "Wow, you are getting old." I said with a slight crack in my voice. He laughed at that. Once he had recovered, he opened up his arms. I walked into them and hugged him tight. "Why would she do that? They're so awful." I said, the question muffled in his shirt. He rubbed my back.

"I know." He said, having a first hand experience in the horrors that occurred just over twenty-four years ago. He had watched the war unfold from here in Two and barely escaped with his life when they collapsed the mountain.

"I don't think I can watch them."

"Then you won't." He held me back at arm's length. His gray eyes looked troubled. "Everything's going to be just fine." He gave me one more hug. "Now, let's get back to the house. I'm sure you gave your mom a heart attack." He said, receiving a small smile from me. We walked back towards the city lights and the parties.

My name is Gwen Hawthorne, and the Hunger Games have returned.


	2. 1- Pari M

"Pari, stop running!" I heard someone call from behind me. I slowed down to a fast walk.

"I don't want to talk, Abbott." I said loud enough for him to hear. The trees were just starting to bloom, and the forest path was covered with the remnants of last year's fall. The leaves crunched under my feet, and by the sound of the other crunches, Abbott wasn't far behind me after all. I finally stopped and leaned against a tree. I looked up from the ground to Abbott. His grin was irresistible, and I was soon smiling as well. "Why did you follow me after all?"

"Because you looked like you wanted someone to talk to." Abbott said with a shrug of his shoulders. He towered over me even though we were the same age of seventeen. He didn't have the normal look that you would find here in District Twelve with his ginger hair and light hazel eyes. His family had transferred from Four before I was born, and we had grown up together. We sunk down onto the cool forest floor. "So what's bothering you?"

"The Hunger Games." I explained. Abbott proceeded to roll his eyes.

"You aren't-"

"Don't you dare say I'm not going to get drawn. I am."

"Pari."

"I'm the Mockingjay's daughter. You should know better than anyone that there are people out there that still hold grudges about what happened. I have a guaranteed spot to compete, if that's what they call it." Abbott surprised me then by interlocking his fingers in mine. I looked down at our hands then back up to him. His eyes were tender and sweet.

"Pari, if you get sent into the games, I'll go in right by your side." I gasped.

"You can't! Your family wou-" He silenced me with a kiss. I froze in place. Now having this being my first kiss, I didn't know what to do. Sure I knew how babies were made, but my parents had never really explained to me this. Abbott's lips were soft on my own. His scent overwhelmed my nostrils. I pulled away. Abbott frowned.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, it wasn't."

"Then why did we stop?"

"I don't know." I said before leaning back in. When our lips were barely apart, a siren pierced the air. I plugged my ears, stumbling upright alongside Abbott. Intertwining our fingers we began the trek back into the district.


	3. 2 - Gwen H

The air was cool, much colder than it had been lately. The breeze tickled my cheeks. I should've dressed warmer than shorts and a tee, but I felt free in the cold. I was sitting on the front porch of my house, my feet dangling over the edge. The book I had been reading was abandoned beside me. The people of the district bustled past on the street heading home from where ever they had been before. A few minutes ago a siren had rung through speakers all over the district, and an announcement was made calling all to return to their houses for a broadcast. Both my parents worked in the district's capitol building and were staying there for the television message. I should be going inside, but couldn't bear the thought of what was going to be announced. "Gwen!" I heard someone yell bringing me out of my reverie. I looked across the street, seeing my best friend waving at me.

"You're supposed to be going home, Arya!" I yelled to her as she ran across the pavement. She hopped up beside me.

"Go home and spend more time with my hormonal and pregnant mother? I'd rather not." I laughed. Growing up people always though Arya and I were twins because we had the same curly blond hair and light blue eyes. It wasn't until our puberty years when Arya shot past me to close to six feet that the twin comments ceased. "So what do you think the announcement is about?"

"The games." I sighed. "It can only be about them."

"What was that tone? Aren't you excited?"

"I'd rather not answer that." Like everyone in District Two, we grew up at the training school. Though the Games had ceased, the school still taught about how good they were. Many people in Two loved the games and wished for them to continue, their kids voicing the same opinion. I had never cared for them, calling in sick on the days we had to watch reruns. My parents were understanding and never forced me to do anything I didn't want to. Arya was all for the Games, but it seemed like she hadn't really thought about what happened during them.

"Gwen, you aren't going to get drawn. Even if you do, someone will volunteer in your place. Hell, I might even do it!" Arya laughed. I grabbed her wrist. "Ow!"

"Don't even try." Arya noticed the tense expression on my face as she pulled her wrist free.

"Okay, I won't." A beeping came from inside. Arya hopped off the porch. "I think I am going to go back home. See you later."

"Ar-!" I said but she had already turned and run off. I groaning putting my head in my hands. Another beep sounded from the house. I got up and went in, relaxing back onto the couch. The projection appeared along with the Capitol's anthem. A stage was the only thing visible, the president standing in the center. The camera zoomed in dramatically so the president now filled the screen. Her eyes looked so empty that I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the last few months since the last time I had seen her.

"This year marks the centennial anniversary of the Hunger Games and thus a Quarter Quell. We have gone back into the archives and found the cards written by our glorious ancestors. I will now read the card for these Games." The president recited. The camera zoomed out to show a young girl, dressed in a beautiful white dress, walking on stage. She carried a wooden box, which the president opened. There must have been hundreds of envelopes, but the president carefully sorted through till she pulled one out clearly marked with a 100. The girl disappeared as the camera closed back in on the president. She opened the envelope and produced a card. "As the districts continue to grow and become harder to control, the Capitol realizes the threat of their rebellion. As a reminder to the districts that they can never escape the Capitol's control, there will be eight tributes reaped from all districts: four males and four females. The Capitol will not be excluded from these games and will produce the same number of tributes. In order for each child to have fair chances, their name will be entered into the reaping pools only once. This concludes the reading of the card."


End file.
